


Тупик

by whisky_soda



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017Беты: КП, Xenya-m





	Тупик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017  
> Беты: КП, Xenya-m

Кофе давно испарился из кружки, оставив на стенках засохшую кофейную гущу. В полутьме было трудно разобрать, говорила ли она об удаче: лампы светили только над досками с уликами. Прижимая к груди кожаный портфель, Эдвард Бакан съежился.

— Мы что-то вновь упускаем, — инспектор раздраженно вздохнул и замер, откинув голову и вглядываясь в потолок. Ударяясь о стекло, в белом безжизненном свете лампы трепыхался мотылек. — Еще раз.

— Первая жертва… — за инспектором тут же появилась тень Кента, и Бакан прикрыл глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами, повторяя то, что успел выучить наизусть: — Джоан Пристли, пятнадцать лет. Исчезла из дома второго октября между половиной девятого и десятью часами. Зашла в ванную и не вернулась. Родители обнаружили ее пропажу, когда вода начала вытекать из-под двери.

— Люди не пропадают из своих ванн, их не смывает в унитаз и не засасывает в раковину, — отмахнулся Майлз. — Родители что-то не договаривают. Поругались из-за бардака? Запретили видеться с парнем? Обнаружили, что их дочурка скрывает провал теста по химии? Господи, вспомните рассказ соседки! Они же помешаны на своей репутации. Шаг в сторону — и всё.

— Скип, они, конечно, повернуты на контроле, — вздохнула Меган, — но…

Джоан Пристли нашли по частям. Правую руку обнаружили прибитой к школьной доске. Три пальца с ноги были посажены в цветочный горшок. Голову аккуратно пристроили между школьных обтрепанных мячей. Все остальное — каша с вываливающимися кишками — было размазано по спортзалу. Скуля, дрожащими руками мать в полной тишине собирала дочь по частям. Ей позвонили раньше полиции.

— Как-то уж чересчур, — прошептал Манселл. Он вертел в руках телефон — связь то пропадала, то появлялась, и он все никак не мог отправить сообщение Эрике, чтобы та посидела сегодня — хотя бы сегодня — дома.

— Следом пропадает Патрик Ройд, — инспектор вглядывался в расползающиеся по потолку трещины.

— И все, что у нас есть, — подхватила Меган, — это искореженный велосипед и нога в резиновом сапожке.

— Но мы знаем, что родной отец Патрика, Джордж Котроннс, требовал от бывшей жены деньги, он угрожал ей, — голос Майлза был хриплым. Детектив потряс опустевший кофейник, похлопал себя по карманам и чертыхнулся. — У нас четверо свидетелей, слышавших его обещания убить мальчишку. И Джоан Пристли не раз жаловалась своим подружкам, что мистер Котроннс странно на нее смотрит.

— Это мало походило на жалобы, — фыркнул Кент.

— У девчонки гормоны играли, вот и хлопала глазами не перед тем, — веско закончил Майлз.

— И мы опять в тупике, — инспектор тяжело вздохнул, согнулся, будто бы держал каменную плиту на плечах. — Котроннс…

Бакан вспомнил, как выглядел мистер Котроннс в последний раз. Он хотел бы забыть. Стереть это воспоминание так, как стирают с доски ненужную информацию. Но снова и снова в надежде Бакан вглядывался в мертвые, остекленевшие от ужаса глаза. Быть может, они пропустили что-то важное именно здесь?

— Но все может быть так просто, — тихо и спокойно начала Меган. Она сидела спиной к доскам с россыпью фото. — Мистер Пристли мог отомстить за Джоан, ведь слухи…

— Но кто тогда… — инспектор махнул в сторону списка имен. Десять жертв. У Бакана было достаточно времени, чтобы выучить их имена наизусть, перечитать досье и от злости едва не поджечь архив, а потом долго выть на пороге, слушая эхо в пустых коридорах.

Бакан сильнее прижал к себе портфель и зажмурился.

— Выше нос, историк, — хлопнул его по плечу Манселл и подсунул новую чашку с кофе. Бакан знал: там кофе для вида. У Манселла в столе была припрятана фляжка с отличным бренди. С каждой новой жертвой капель для храбрости и бодрости становилось всё больше и больше. А от запаха пьянело всё отделение. Кроме, конечно же, Джозефа Чандлера. У инспектора случился насморк. И на его столе возводились идеальные башни из белоснежных платков. 

Запах бренди долго витал между кабинетами, смешиваясь с ароматами гнили, мокрого дерева и соли.

Когда — задался Бакан вопросом — Манселл подсунул ему эту кружку? Кажется, после восемнадцатого имени на их доске. Тогда у них еще оставалась надежда, и они не знали: двери в ад уже — за пять минут до полудня — распахнулись.

— В семнадцатом веке! — радостный голос из прошлого ворвался в картинку. Бакан моргнул: инспектор превратился в серое расплывчатое пятно, Кент слился с темнотой, а остальные застыли черными силуэтами.

«Убирайся… — шипел Бакан. — Не сиделось в архиве. Хотел быть полезным, умным. — Он видел, как его тень ворвалась в кабинет. Мотыльки сильнее забились под лампой. Инспектор замученно, но со вспыхнувшей надеждой обернулся. — Идиот, как ты можешь верить ему? Ему! После всего!»

— Провокатор, нашел! — Бакан из прошлого был очень доволен собой. От нетерпения он задыхался. — Некий Райган Дорот знатно порезвился на севере Англии. Я нашел заметки, что он сумел истребить едва ли не половину одного городка, натравил жителей друг на друга. Даже не пришлось марать руки. Слово здесь, слово там. Это было похуже Салема.

— Конечно же, — прокряхтел силуэт Майлза, — как будто бы мы не проверили в первую очередь связи, контакты…

— Райган Дорот был не местным, — сбивчиво начал объяснять Бакан, вторя своей тени из прошлого. Он вновь искал ошибку. Быть может, это был тот, кого все хорошо знали, мимо кого они все проходили? — Торговец, остановившийся в городе на пару ночей. По делам. После его никто не видел. О нем даже не вспомнили. А имя всплыло из документов, из писем.

— Торговец… — прошептал инспектор и вновь посмотрел на доски.

— Быть может, бродяга, — прошептал Бакан.

— Шеф, мы проверяли всё несколько раз… — Кент подал голос из тьмы. — Никаких контактов с незнакомцами. Все шло как обычно.

— И мы опять в тупике… — Почувствовав взгляд в спину, Бакан вздрогнул и зажмурился до оранжевых пятен под веками. Он знал: стоит ему обернуться, он увидит остекленевшие глаза Котроннса, прикладывающую отрезанный палец к губам Джоан — там затаился весь мертвый Лондон, делающий ставки на то, будет ли разгадан секрет.

Кружка слетела со стола, и бренди вылилось на пол, тут же испаряясь и превращаясь в грязное пятно. Бакан слышал, как разрастается плесень и скрипит распахнутая дверь архива. Прошлое пошло рябью, замерло и замолкло.

Ему нужно было возвращаться назад, в архив, — обратно к работе: к папкам, из которых капает кровь, к коробкам, в которых слышатся стоны, брань, плач и вой, к часам, которые остановились без пяти полдень. Ему нужно было пройти по пустым коридорам, где до сих пор слышались шорохи и гуляло эхо разговоров из прошлого. Ему нужно было спуститься на сорок две ступени вниз, найти ключ и закрыть дверь.


End file.
